


Heart Stopping Fear

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Fish, Hurt, Mistakes, Other, Panic, Phobia, Shock, Tears, Terror, Trauma, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Aoko always pulls out a fish whenever she thinks Kaito has gone too far, but what happens when she goes too far? No pairings





	Heart Stopping Fear

"Neh Ahoko, where are you taking me?" Kaito mused, allowing his childhood friend to lead him. He didn't bother removing the blindfold from his eyes, knowing that it would only get him hit with a mop.

They had been walking for a few blocks, receiving very few stares due to most people in Edoka knowing the pair for their antics. His mental map put him near the water.

"It's a surprise Bakaito, and don't you dare peek, we're almost there" Aoko threatened, giving the boy a slightly harder push than before. "If you peek, Aoko will serve you fish for a whole week and hit you with a mop" The girl continued, silently giggling at how Kaito's whole body shuddered at the mention of fish.

' _ Bakaito's going to get what's coming to him, it'll teach him to stop flipping Aoko's skirt every day _ '

Aoko couldn't stop herself from smirking as she led Kaito towards a moving truck. It was one of the ones that had only one entrance, which meant no escape if the lock was on the outside, far away from the trickster's reach.

' _ Not even Kaito can escape when there's no lock in reach for him to pick!' _

Kaito's curiosity was peaked as he felt himself get pushed up a ramp. "Aoko is going to remove the blindfold, close your eyes until I say so or else!" The magician nodded at the girl's words, not willing to face an enraged Aoko.

The girl quickly removed the blindfold before hopping up, grabbing the truck's door, and using her weight to pull it closed swiftly. "Have fun Bakaito! This is what you get for always flipping Aoko's skirt!" Aoko called as she locked the truck, she had turned on the truck's light beforehand so that the magician could see.

*

The magician's eyes snapped open at the sound of the truck's door slamming shut. "F-F—!" His words caught in his throat has his eyes took in his surroundings. He immediately recognized that he was in a truck, filled with fish. The walls were lined with rows upon rows of realistic fish, even the roof and floor seemed to be covered in fish printed cloth.

_ 'F-finny t-things _ !'

His whole body began to quake, his mouth moving in attempts to scream but his voice just didn't seem to be able to escape. A low whine finally managed to escape as he backed up into one of the corners behind him.

_ 'I need to escape!' _

Fingers desperately clawed behind him at the metal door as the brunette clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see any more scaly monsters.

' _ Escape!' _

Blunt nails scratched uselessly at the metal as the magician's heart continued to race, despite this, he continued, it was his only exit.

"A-Aoko?...." Kaito's voice croaked after an unknown amount of time, tears streaming down his face as he curled up into a ball against the door.

' _ It hurts _ ...'

"P-please" His voice a soft whine in the back of his throat. "Help....." The magician's breath coming out in wheezy rasps.

' _ Can't breathe _ ...'

*

"Ah, Hakuba-Kun!" Aoko greeted happily as she spotted the blond. It had been several hours since she left Kaito, she hoped that the experience would humble the trickster. Now she was at Edoka park.

"Nakamori-san" Saguru greeted, golden eyes glancing around in suspicion at not seeing the magician. "Where is Kuroba? He's usually with you" He inquired, not wanting to be caught off guard by his number one Kaitou Kid suspect.

Aoko brought her left hand up to her mouth in an attempt to hide her giggle. "Bakaito is undergoing punishment for always flipping Aoko's skirt"

' _ Ah yes, Kuroba's weird courting ritual of flipping Nakamori-san's skirt _ '

The blond raised a brow. "And what does this punishment entail? I find it quite hard to believe that Kuroba would take any sort of punishment quietly." Saguru replied, a smirk gracing his lips at the thought of the trickster being taken down a notch.

' _ He's always so annoying _ '

"I locked him in a truck full of fish a few hours ago, I'm planning to release him before dinner" Aoko beamed, however the blond's smirk quickly faded into a frown.

"So the punishment is to bore him to death?" Saguru replied, the brunette shook her head.

"No, Bakaito has a phobia of fish!" She chirped, unaware of how her classmate seemed to freeze at her words.

' _ Kuroba has Ichthyophobia? I never would have guessed.... wait _ '

"You locked someone with Ichthyophobia in with fishes?!?" The blond snarled, causing the other to step back in surprise. The blond couldn't believe Aoko's words.

"Y-yeah? So? It's just a silly fear" Aoko replied, confused as to why the blond suddenly seemed so concerned about Kaito. The blond usually couldn't stand the magician.

' _ Just a silly fear? I don't like Kuroba, but even I would never do that to him, and she's supposed to be his best friend _ ?'

"Nakamori-san, phobias are  _ not _ a laughing matter, they are serious." The blond paused, letting his words sink into the other before continuing. "What you just done is called torture" Saguru breathed, watching as the girl began to rapidly pale.

"I've got to get him!" Aoko cried, tears prickling in her eyes as she spun around to run towards the truck.

Saguru quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait, I'll call Byaa to drive us" The girl paused before silently nodding.

*

The blond felt uneasy as they exited his caretakers car, Aoko swiftly ran up to the moving truck, unlocked it and swung up the door. Saguru's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the magician tumbling backwards down the ramp, narrowly missing Aoko. "Kaito!" Aoko cried in fright.

The blond quickly ran over towards the fallen form and felt his heart drop when he took a closer look at the boy that was now cradled in Aoko's arms. The magician had dried tear tracks running down his face, in addition to his hands which were covered in blood. With closer inspection the blond noted that the nails were cracked, Saguru felt sick at seeing the state of his rival.

_ 'He must have been trying to claw his way out in a panic... Kuroba _ '

"Hakuba-kun... I don't think he's breathing!" Aoko's panicked voice snapped the blond out of his musings. He quickly felt for the magician's neck pulse, after a few moments he recoiled.

"He's... dead..." Voice hollow at the realization, he felt numb shock overtake him. Kuroba wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to go to jail after he caught him. "He probably had a heart attack due to fear...." Saguru's voice trailed off.

_ 'I never got to find out the reason why he steals _ ...'

"No....." Aoko whimpered, fresh tears cascading down her face. "Kaito can't die! He wasn't supposed to be hurt...Aoko didn't know..."

The blond swallowed before taking a breath, rueful eyes glancing towards the two brunettes before pulling out his phone. "I need to call the police to report Kuroba's... death"

**Author's Note:**

> Another old oneshot from wattpad~


End file.
